For You I Will
by tyLer-Lover
Summary: A reunion. New friendships. Maybe a new relationship, too? What to expect when moving to Ipswich.
1. Chapter 1: Adrienne

Adrienne Jacob stepped off the train and into the wooden planks of the Ipswich train station. She looked around to search for a familiar blond head, but the station was empty, save for a bored looking tickets attendant and a couple of cats lounging by the waiting benches.

_Great. Sarah said she'd pick me up. Could she have forgotten?_

Adrienne let out a sigh and walked out of the station and into the deserted street beyond. After looking down the street for signs, she walked towards what she hoped was the direction of the Spencer Academy campus. She heaved both her duffel bags on her shoulders and picked up a smaller hand-held bag.

_Why did I pack so much stuff? As if my muscles weren't sore enough already. _

She had barely walked a couple of meters when she heard a car squealing to a stop behind her. Curiosity got the best of her and she turned around to see who it was.

Getting out of a silver Mustang was a vaguely familiar-looking boy with dark features and a tall build. He had a friendly smile on his face. Adrienne was struck once again by how familiar he looked.

"Hi! Um, are you Adrienne Jacob?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I am," Adrienne answered cautiously.

The boy looked relieved. "I'm Caleb Danvers, Sarah's boyfriend. She was supposed to pick you up, but something came up at the new house, so she asked me to come get you instead," he said in explanation. He moved forward to shake her hand and take the heavy bags from her.

"Oh, thank you. I thought for a second she forgot I was coming," she said lightly. They walked over to his Mustang where he opened her door for her before throwing her bags in the trunk. He jogged over to the driver's side and got in, starting the engine and driving off.

"So what's with this new house thing? I didn't know Sarah moved out of the dorms," she queried.

"Yeah, they just transferred out this week. Kate's parents freaked about her getting sick and wanted her out of the dorms and into a house. But Kate wouldn't leave without Sarah, so she moved out too," Caleb explained.

"Must've been a sudden move, or Sarah would've told me. So do you know where that leaves me? I mean, where am I gonna be living?"

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem. Kate's new pad has four bedrooms, and one of it is for you. The more, the merrier, she says."

"Oh, cool. Sarah's told me a lot about her roommate. Kate sounds like a lot of fun," she said with a smile.

"She is. She's gotta be one of the few girls in Spencer who isn't completely stuck-up. Anyway, the house is just around this next corner," Caleb said. Sure enough, when they rounded the corner, she saw Sarah's old beat-up car parked on the street fronting a nice one-storey house. Beside it were a red VW Bug and a yellow Ducati. Caleb parked beside the motorbike and they got out, lugging her heavy bags with them.

The front door was open and Adrienne could hear a flurry of activity inside the house. When they got in, no one was in the stylishly decorated living room, but the commotion seemed to be coming from a room to the right of the living room.

"They're in the kitchen," Caleb said, dropping her bags on the carpeted floor and leading the way towards the kitchen. The scene in the kitchen was one of domestic disaster. Sarah, Kate and Pogue were covered in flour and cookie dough, and all three were looking extremely haggard.

"How'd the second batch go?" Caleb asked, drawing their attention.

"Just as horrible as the last," Pogue answered.

Kate was about to add something to that when Sarah's ground-breaking shriek rang in their ears. With a flurry of blond hair and flour, Sarah had run across the room and launched herself at the girl beside Caleb.

"ADRIENNE!! Oh my God! You're really here! I can't believe it! And I'm so sorry I couldn't pick you up! I wanted to bake your fave cookies for you when you got here, but something messed up the oven and we couldn't get it fixed up in time! Do you hate me? Will you ever forgive me?" Sarah ranted at breakneck speed, squealing and jumping with Adrienne in her arms.

"Sarah, calm down. I don't hate you, and there's nothing to forgive. But I will haunt you if I die because of lack of oxygen. Can you loosen up a little bit so I can breathe?" Adrienne asked, her voice muffled due to Sarah's proximity.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," she said, immediately.

"Thanks."

Pogue cleared his throat in the background.

"Oh, where have my manners gone? Kate Tunney, Pogue Parry this is Adrienne Jacob, my surrogate sister," Sarah introduced.

Kate and Pogue smiled and waved at her.

"Surrogate sister?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, I kinda claimed her as my sister when we were like 6 or 7. Our parents are close," Sarah said fondly.

"Thought so. You two don't look a stitch alike," Kate observed. Sarah was a true-blue all-American girl with long blond hair, blue eyes and smooth skin.

Adrienne had black hair that fell in waves to her shoulders, bright bottle green eyes, and a soft doll-like face matched with rosy white skin. The only thing that prevented her from looking fragile was her towering height. At 5 foot 9 inches, she was impressive-looking and taller than the average Ipswich girl.

"Yeah, well, it would be weird if we looked the same and we weren't real sisters, you know," Adrienne joked. A charming tinkle of a laugh escaped her lips, lightening the mood further. Kate, Pogue, and Caleb nodded to each other. They liked Adrienne already. She was sweet and funny at the same time.

"Anyway, you must be pooped. Let me show you your room and you can take a nap before we go out for dinner," Sarah said, ushering her "sister" out of the kitchen and towards a hallway leading to the rooms. The rest followed them out.

"Are you sure? I can help out with the baking and cleaning up," Adrienne offered as she took of her jacket. Underneath she was wearing a black tank top that exposed her long lean arms and flawless skin. Caleb and Pogue, though totally faithful to their girlfriends, couldn't help but stare for an extra few seconds.

"Don't be silly; we'll handle the mess we made and you take your rest," Sarah insisted, pushing the taller girl towards her room.

"Fine. It's nice to meet you guys," she said to the other three in the room. They smiled in reply and Adrienne disappeared into her room.

Sarah turned to face her friends.

"So? What do you think of her?"

"I like her, she seems really nice to have around," Kate said as the two boys nodded in agreement, "And she's so beautiful! I'm sure she didn't get that from her 'sister'," she teased.

"Funny," Sarah retorted, "Now let's get that mess cleaned up."

In her new room, Adrienne was taking in her surroundings. The color scheme was cool and soothing: mint greens, azure blues, and warm toasty browns. The double bed was done in the shades of the ocean, and the pillows were warm grays and silvers.

_Seems like Kate has great taste_, she thought admiringly. Sarah's friends were exactly how she had described them. They were cool and friendly. Adrienne knew there were two more boys part of the group, but she was sure she'd meet them at dinner later.

Right now, her muscles were growing tired again and she longed to drop down on the bed. She rummaged through her bags and found a pair of boxers to sleep in. she slipped off her sneakers and her jeans and put on the boxers. Then she snuggled into the covers and closed her eyes. She was sound asleep after a few moments.

**Author's Note: Hi! I had this idea brewing in my mind for a long time now. I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue it, but I'm balancing between this and the TylerAnnie fic. Review if you feel like it, and if you want me to continue this. Possible ReidOC. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Guys

"…_and that's his idea of preparing dinner…"_

"…_give him a little credit…"_

"…_you'll wake Adrienne up…"_

"…_so immature…"_

The sound of people arguing invaded her sleep and Adrienne reluctantly opened her eyes. A quick glance towards the window showed her that the sky was already dark.

_Did I sleep that long? Sure feels like a short nap. _She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Her muscles had loosened up a bit. She glanced at the cute clock on the wall.

_8 PM? Whoa._

Quickly, she got out of bed and almost ran towards the adjoining bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and jumped into the shower, yelping as a cold blast of water hit her bare skin. She lathered up quickly and shampooed her hair.

_Some guest I am, letting the hosts do all the work while I lie in bed_, she scolded herself.

She got out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy mint green towel around herself. She dashed back into her room and rummaged through her bags. She pulled out underwear, capris, and a short-sleeved blue shirt. After putting on the clothes, she shook out her hair and ran her hands through it to shake off the excess water. She raked her fingers through it one more time to organize the waves and jammed her feet into a pair of flip-flops. Then she walked out of her room towards the kitchen where she saw Caleb leaning on the sink, his phone propped on his lips, a pensive look on his face. Sarah and Kate were sitting on the barstools by the counter, chatting quietly while Pogue was straddling a chair by the kitchen table.

"Wow, a funeral parlor would have been a lot more cheerful," Adrienne announced as she entered the room. The four people broke out of the spell and turned to face her.

"Hey. I didn't hear the shower running," Sarah said, nodding to her wet hair.

"Maybe 'coz you were all talking at the same time. Funny how that makes us a little oblivious to anything else," Adrienne said to lighten the mood. An impish smile graced her lips.

"Oh, well…" Sarah stammered.

"What was the argument about?"

Caleb sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Just Reid and Tyler."

"Who?"

"The other two," Sarah explained.

"Oh… what did they do?"

"You'll see."

"Okay," Adrienne answered, "You guys want something to drink before dinner?"

"Nah, we're good, thanks" Kate answered for them. Adrienne shrugged and turned to look out the window above the kitchen sink. It wasn't raining, which was unusual for Ipswich. The scenery looked hauntingly quaint. Adrienne couldn't let the opportunity pass, and decided to take a walk to explore her surroundings.

"I'm gonna take a look around the neighborhood," Adrienne said to the group.

"Do you want some company?" asked Sarah.

"It's okay. I'll be back in 5 minutes or so."

"Don't go off too far," Caleb cautioned, his worry-wart persona kicking in.

"I won't," Adrienne smiled. She headed out the front door and walked down the street, taking in the warm air.

Ipswich was a pretty town, laden with the musky scent of place that held a lot of history. The air itself seemed charged with ancient stories, all waiting to be heard. She closed her eyes and raised her head to the heavens. She imagined tiny voices whispering in her ears, each with secrets too deep to be told. Adrienne opened her eyes. The sky was clear, and a sprinkling of icy white stars had made their appearance. With a pleased sigh, Adrienne continued walking, past small houses with manicured lawns. Ipswich was an intriguing town indeed.

The roar of a large engine broke the stillness of the night and Adrienne turned her head to look for the disturber. A black Hummer sped down the quiet street, and Adrienne barely made out a blond haired guy sitting on the driver's seat. His passenger was a brunette with a very pissed off look on his face. The truck drove off and Adrienne looked away. She continued walking down the street until a cool breeze brushed past her. She shivered unconsciously; her wet hair had dripped onto her shirt. Knowing she had enough for now, Adrienne turned back and made her way to her new home. She went through the back door so she could go directly inside the kitchen. She was greeted by the sound of arguing and sarcastic tones.

"Remind me never to assign Reid to bring food back for dinner," Caleb said angrily.

"While you're at it, remind Caleb to be more specific when he does ask for favors," answered a similarly pissed off voice that Adrienne didn't recognize.

"Can we lay off the reminders for a while and cool down?" inserted another voice she wasn't familiar with.

"Why don't _you_ lay off and cool down yourself, Baby Boy?" Pogue's deep voice said.

"Okay, can we calm down for a sec?" said Sarah exasperatedly.

"You two would find any excuse to fight. It's getting ridiculous," commented Kate.

_Okaaay. Why is everyone so stressed out? Did I miss something here?_

Adrienne cautiously crossed the kitchen towards the dining room, where the angry voices were. The scene was incredibly charged with tension: Caleb was almost nose to nose with the blond guy she'd seen driving the Hummer a few moments earlier, both wearing defiant looks on their faces while Pogue was behind Caleb, staring down at a shorter brunette Adrienne vaguely remembered as the other guy from the Hummer.

_I'm guessing these are Reid and Tyler, the other two boys of the group. Wonder what they did to piss Caleb off. _

None of the people in the room had noticed that she was there. They were too busy looking at Caleb and the blond boy. Finally Adrienne couldn't take the tension and decided to break it.

"Mmm… Chinese take-out, yum!" she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Six pairs of eyes snapped in her direction and she had to fight down the urge to feel intimidated.

The blond guy was the first to speak. "Who are you?" he asked quite rudely.

"Um, this is Adrienne Jacob. Ade, these are Reid Garwin and Tyler Sims," Sarah introduced with a note of relief.

"And why is she here?" the blond, now identified as Reid Garwin, asked harshly.

"She's on scholarship, like I am, and she'll be studying at Spencer," Sarah answered. Across the room, Caleb was shooting Reid with an angry look.

"Ever heard of the word _polite_, Reid?" he asked sarcastically. He didn't like the way Reid spoke to Adrienne like she wasn't there.

"Heard it a couple times actually. It's not really my thing," Reid answered with a smirk.

"Well, maybe you should try it on for size," retorted Caleb.

"What is with you today, Danvers? What, are you PMSing?" Reid said angrily, finally fed up with Caleb's nagging.

"Okay, okay, can we just calm down?" Adrienne asked. All their bickering was giving her a headache. And all the arguing was bringing back memories. Bad memories.

The two boys glanced at her, then at each other, then looked away, both breathing heavily.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Adrienne said, trying to break the tension. Everyone else mumbled their agreement and started shuffling towards the little white take out boxes.

Across the table, Reid was eyeing Adrienne, his eyes narrowed in thought. She must have felt his gaze on her for she looked up and locked eyes with him for a split second. Then she gave him a small half-smile and turned back to her stir-fry.

**A/N: How's that? You like? Review if you do and put a smile on my face ******


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

Chapter 3: Dinner

"There's no way you pulled that off!" Tyler exclaimed.

"We're living proof of it!" Sarah countered.

Sarah and Adrienne had just finished sharing a certain experience of theirs back in their junior year, when they accepted a dare to run into the boys' locker room in only their underwear and steal the basketball team's gear without anyone noticing. They managed to complete the dare with both their good reputations in tack. Or so they claim.

"So you're telling me that you two were half-naked in the boys' locker room _while _the team was in there?" Kate asked incredulously.

Both girls nodded their heads triumphantly. The others at the table laughed and shook their heads.

"How 'bout a reenactment of that historical dare?" Reid suggested with a naughty twinkle in his eyes.

"Reid," Caleb said warningly, scooting his chair closer to Sarah's.

"Okay, okay, we'll excuse Sarah. But how 'bout the new girl?" Reid amended with a smirk and a flick of his head towards Adrienne.

"She has a name, dude," Tyler scolded.

"It's okay," Adrienne said, "But you should make a habit of calling people by their names, you know," she said to Reid.

The blond just smirked like he didn't care. "Right," he said sarcastically, "So are you gonna do it?"

"Do what?"

"Offer us a replay of that dare you two were bragging about," Reid said with a look that said _Duh? _

"Reid!" Sarah exclaimed, slapping him quite painfully on the shoulder.

"Ow! What the fuck, woman?" Reid said, outraged, "Put a leash on your cat, Caleb."

"Serves you right for being rude, not to mention perverted, to Adrienne," Caleb retorted. He was quickly getting fond of the newcomer, and Reid's attitude didn't sit well with him.

"Oh, great. New girl over here arrives not five hours ago, but you already take her side. Nice to know our friendship means a lot to you, Danvers," Reid remarked sarcastically.

"It's not about being friends, man, it's about being you rude to Adrienne," Pogue said with just a hint of anger seeping into his usually laid-back persona.

"And –" Tyler began to say.

"You're siding with them, too?" Reid turned to his best friend.

"And she has a name, Reid, so you might wanna try using it," Tyler continued as though the blond hadn't interrupted him, "besides, it's not about taking sides. We're all friends here."

"Okay, time to cool it down again! Jeez, I can't believe you all managed to stay friends after all those years of this happening," Kate said before Reid could open his mouth.

"Now that's what I call a friendship," Adrienne said.

The four boys finally stopped shooting each other daggers and went back to eating their spring rolls in a tense silence. The girls shrugged off their behavior and talked among themselves.

"Did you decorate the whole house yourself, Kate?" Adrienne asked.

"With the help of Sarah and Tyler," Kate answered.

"Tyler? He helped in making the house like this?"

"Yep! Baby Boy's got great style," Sarah complimented.

Adrienne turned to talk to the young brunette. "Which parts of the house did you do?" she asked him with a smile.

"Excuse me?" he said with an uncertain smile.

"They tell me you helped decorate the house. Which parts did you do?" she clarified.

"Oh, right," he said with a slight laugh, "I did the bathrooms and the guestroom. And the room that you're staying in."

"You did my room? I love the colors, and the stuff around," Adrienne said with pleasure.

"Yeah? Sarah mentioned that you like the ocean and the beach, so I just kinda went with that theme," Tyler explained, obviously pleased and happy that she liked his work.

"That's exactly what I thought when I saw it. You're good," she praised.

"Thanks," he blushed. Adrienne thought he looked pretty adorable.

"No problem."

At that moment, Sarah stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Are we cooled down now?" she said to the boys, pointing her narrowed eyes at Reid.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Reid asked in a tone ready for a confrontation.

"Obviously _someone's _not cool yet," Sarah said with roll of her eyes, "So no dessert for Reid. Who wants ice cream? We've got chocolate, brownie chunks, and mint chocolate chip."

Everyone placed in their preferences and Sarah skipped off to the kitchen to grab the desserts. Adrienne and Kate followed her out and the boys were left at the table, an uncomfortable silence hanging over them that none of them wanted to break.

After more than five minutes of heavy silence, Tyler couldn't take it anymore.

"So… Adrienne seems like a cool girl," he began tentatively.

"She is," Caleb agreed, glad for the break in tension.

"Seems uptight," Reid said off-handedly. Caleb glared at him, but knew better than to bite.

"And you're acting like an ass. Snap out of it," Pogue said, his tone joking but the meaning hit loud and clear.

"Why is everyone siding with her? She's been here all of 3 hours," the blond grumbled.

"It's 'coz right now, she's acting more likeable than you, who's been here all of forever," Tyler said cheekily.

"Funny."

The girls came in at that moment, carrying colorful bowls, spoons, and three different flavors of ice cream.

"Okay, we have brownie chunks for Tyler, since he's such a sweetie," Kate said, passing a bowl to the brunette, who accepted it with a mock-scowl. She reached over to ruffle his hair affectionately and turned back to the others, "And we have mint chocolate chip for Pogue and Caleb, 'coz they're both 'cool but sweet', though if you ask me, it's a pile of bull," she said jokingly.

The guys acted offended, but they were doing a poor job at it. The girls got their own bowls of ice cream and settled down at the table. All of a sudden Reid bolted up from his seat and strode off towards the kitchen.

"Where to, Reid?" Sarah called.

"Out back," he threw over his shoulder. Shortly after that they heard the back door slam shut.

"Is he always this grumpy?" Adrienne asked wonderingly.

"He's a bit… prone to mood swings," answered Kate.

Biting her bottom lip, Adrienne got up and took a bowl from the pile on the table.

"What flavor does he prefer?" she asked Tyler, who seemed to be the closest to Reid.

"Um… Chocolate, I guess," he said, a little taken aback by her sudden question. Adrienne nodded her head and proceeded to scoop out a healthy serving of the chocolate ice cream.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Caleb asked curiously.

"Trying to fix Sir Grumps-celot. I've never seen anyone who can stay angry after a bowl of ice cream," she explained, "And grumpy people aren't really my thing."

"Well, we should warn you: Approach angry blondie with caution," Pogue said seriously.

"I will," Adrienne said with a chuckle, "Wish me luck." With that, she retraced Reid's footsteps out towards the back door.

---

"Another stupid twit transferring in the middle of the semester…" Reid mumbled to himself as he made his way over to a stump on the far side of the backyard, "_Learn to call people by their names…_" he muttered in a falsetto, imitating Adrienne.

He settled on the stump with a huff, stubbornly turning his back to the house like a child would. He grumbled and complained some more. He was so caught up in his complaints that he didn't hear the sound of someone approaching him.

He almost jumped out of his skin when a hand dropped itself softly on his shoulder.

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed, jumping off the stump and whirling around to give the intruder a piece of his mind.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me coming," Adrienne said calmly, holding a rather large bowl of chocolate ice cream in her hand.

Having regained his composure, Reid glared at her, "What do you want?"

"Actually, I just came to give you your dessert. Thought it might cool you off," she said, offering him the bowl.

Reid was taken aback by her sudden gesture. He was expecting a lecture, not a treat.

"Uh…" he fumbled, brain-farting all over.

"You know, when someone offers you ice cream, the best thing to do is accept it with a smile," she said with an amused grin.

"Oh, right..." he still fumbled, finally reaching over to take the bowl from her, "Thanks."

He didn't know what to make of the situation, so instead of saying anything else, he took a seat again. She was still hovering about.

"So… I think we got off on the wrong foot," she began, walking towards him.

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking," he apologized before he could stop himself. After he realized his flub, he mentally beat himself up. Her whole attitude had completely thrown him off, kicking out his bad-ass image for a split second.

"It's okay. No, wait, it wasn't so okay, you were a bit rude," she amended with a slight laugh.

"You're right, I was rude," he said. Half a second later he was berating himself for admitting his mistake. To hide his confusion, he shoved a large spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, earning him the biggest brainfreeze he'd ever had.

"Argh! Crapping shitter's ass!" he exclaimed through the mouthful of freezing ice cream.

"Slowly there," she said, a smile dancing on her lips.

Reid grabbed his head with his free hand, trying to shake off the brainfreeze.

"You okay?" she asked, peering into his face, her own a mixture of humor and concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he choked out. Shaking his head, he felt the iciness recede.

"Maybe you should take more human-friendly bites," she advised.

"Maybe I should," he answered, a genuine smile on his face.

"Anyway, I'll be heading inside. They might think you've strangled me or something," she said jokingly, turning back to the house.

"Okay, I'll just finish this," he gestured to his ice cream.

She nodded her head and went on her way.

"Thanks for the ice cream," he called out, "… Adrienne."

She turned her head back to look at him, and then, a smile blossomed on her face.

"No problem, Reid."


End file.
